


Broken heart - Stucky

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Bucky Barnes-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Bucky was so happy in his relationship, and then it all came crashing down
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Broken heart - Stucky

\------STEVE----  
"Hey Steve, we'll be in my room, all right?" Bucky beamed as he came through the living room, pulling his boyfriend along with him.   
"Sure Buck. 's Adam staying for dinner?" Steve asked, looking up from his book.   
"I don't think I will, Steve." Adam said. Steve nodded and went back to his book. He heard the couple through the hallway, Bucky chuckling and a kiss noise.   
He smiled and shook his head. Bucky was so in love, it was nice to see. He enjoyed the rest to read his book. 

Then the squeaking started.   
'squeak, squeak, squeak.'  
Steve looked up from his book. It was probably nothing. The walls were so thin and Bucky's bed was old.   
'squeak, squeak squeak, squeak, squeak.'   
Maybe they were just enthusiastically cuddling?   
'squeak squeak, squeak squeak,...'  
The squeaking sped up and Steve flushed, no doubt in his mind what was happening there. He could hear the bed scraping the floor at some point , then a faint moan reached his ears and he hurried to find his headphones.

\-----Bucky----  
"Oohhh yeah..." Buckys toes curled and he bit his lip as pure pleasure took over his body. Adam fell down next to him not much later, sweating and panting.  
"That was great." Bucky smiled, turning to kiss Adam. 

The latter was looking at the ceiling with a frown, lips pursed.   
"What's the matter?" Bucky asked , reaching out. Adam shook off his hand.   
"Honey, what's wrong?"   
"I think we should break up, James."Adam said softly, and Bucky's first reaction was to laugh. 

"Yeah right, real funny. Now tell me what's up babe."   
"I'm serious. I want to break up." Adam repeated, coldly. Shock took over Bucky's body, then hurt, and then anger. Seething , burning, hurt and heartbreak clouded his vision.

"Get out of my bed." He said calmly.   
"James, let us talk about this." Adam sighed, as if he was tired.   
"No, no. You've done enough talking. First you fuck me and then you dump me? You're a jerk, and I want you out of my sight." 

Bucky gave Adam a push, making him almost fall out of bed.   
"Don't pretend you didn't like the sex."Adam said, grabbing his pants and pulling them on."I know you enjoyed that."  
"Just get out." Buckys voice broke , but his scowl was fierce. Adam huffed and slammed the door behind him, leaving Bucky alone to break down.

\------Steve----  
Steve looked up when he saw Adam swishing past. Before he could say anything, though, the front door slammed so loud the frames on the wall clattered. 

"Okay?" Steve frowned, pulling off his headphones and putting his book aside. He walked to Bucky's door and knocked.   
"Hey buck. Wanna have dinner now?"He asked.   
No answer.   
"Bucky?" He rapped the door again. Still no answer. 

He opened the door this time, peering into the room.   
"Buck, are you asleep?" He asked, and then he heard it.   
Sniffles, crying.   
He reached the bed in three paces.

"Bucky, what's wrong? I saw Adam leave so quickly. " He said. Bucky just cried louder.   
"He broke up with me, Steve. Right after sex, just said it like it was no big deal... Like we were no big deal to him." Bucky sobbed, burying his head in the pillow. 

Steve's heart ached for his friend, and he reached out to pat the bare shoulder that stuck out over the blankets.   
"That was a dick move of him, Buck. I'm so sorry." He said softly, wanting to offer his friend a bit of comfort. Bucky just curled up.

"I love him, Steve. I love him so much. I wanted to ask him to move in, and he just breaks up with me." He whispered. "What have I done wrong?"   
Steve awkwardly sat next to Bucky on the bed, only too aware of what had happened there minutes ago, and sighed. 

\-----Bucky----   
"You've done nothing wrong, buck. Sometimes it just doesn't work out like you want it to. There will be someone out there for you, you'll see." Steve said bracingly. A warm hand on his bare back. Bucky didn't reply, and just laid there being miserable.   
"You want to have dinner?" Steve asked softly , a few minutes later.   
"'m not hungry." Bucky murmured. 

Steve nodded and looked at Bucky with pity in his eyes.   
"If I can do something..." He started, but Bucky shook his head. Steve nodded and left the room, Bucky heard clanking from the kitchen not much later, meaning Steve had started cooking. 

He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on sweats and a hoody. The weather was dreadful outside, perfect, that matched his mood. He pulled on his converse and left the room. 

\------Steve----   
Steve was pleasantly surprised to see Bucky out of bed already.   
"Hey, you want some soup?" He smiled. Bucky didn't reply, just grabbed his jacket.   
"Going for a walk." He croaked, and the door fell closed behind him. 

Steve had dinner by himself and watched a movie, waiting for Bucky's return. It got later and later, it was obvious Bucky needed some time for himself. 

Eventually, Steve decided to give up and went for the bathroom to get ready for bed. He settled on reading a bit before bed.   
He didn't hear Bucky come home. 

\--- Bucky---  
After roaming the city for a few hours, Bucky still had no desire to go back to the apartment. So, he climbed the stairs to the rooftop. The door opened with a creak after he gave it a firm push and he walked unto the wet floor. 

He sat down on the edge and opened his rucksack to find his cigarettes. Adam had never liked it when he smoked, but Adam wasn't here anymore, was he?

He had bought three bottles of vodka and was halfway through the second one when he decided his little rooftop sulk needed music. He unlocked his phone and pressed play on a break up song. 

"The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all not answering my phone." 

He cried and sang along. 

\----Steve ----  
Steve woke up by noise coming from the rooftop.   
"Probably those teens again." He sighed, deciding he should go and send them to bed. He pulled on a sweater and headed out to investigate. 

His surprise was big when he found one sole figure slumped on the edge off the roof, rough voice singing along with the song that was playing, while sobs racked his body. 

"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light..."   
He frowned when he saw the two bottles of vodka. Bucky was heartbroken and drunk, on a dangerous location. Steve had to get him out of here. 

He walked towards Bucky, who stopped singing when he noticed he had company. He looked at Steve , swaying slightly.   
"Hey buddy. Mind if I join you?" He asked with a small smile, Bucky gestured to the empty spot beside him, and Steve sat down. 

\-----Bucky----  
They sat there in silence for a minute.   
"I just don't understand what happend." Bucky broke the silence, slurring slightly because of his intoxicated state. "We were kissing, having a good time, and then he wants us to be over?"  
He took a drag from his cigarette.   
"Just doesn't make sense."  
"Maybe Adam is just an asshole." Steve suggested.   
"Maybe that's all I was to him," Bucky murmured. "A hole to fuck."   
"You're so much more than that, buck." Steve said bracingly, and Bucky gave him a small smile, before looking out over the city again.   
"Maybe I don't deserve love." He said miserably, staring into nothingness. 

\----Steve---  
"Bucky, no. Don't think that way. You deserve to be loved, and you deserve someone who will go for you 100%, someone kind, and funny. Someone who makes you laugh and gives you plenty of hugs. You deserve nothing but the best, you deserve someone who feels like home." Steve cupped Bucky's jaw. A pair of glazed over grey eyes looked up at him. Pink lips slack as Bucky's brain processed his words. 

"Someone like you." Bucky slurred."you feel like home to me,Stevie."   
Steve smiled at these words and opened his arms as Bucky scuttled closer, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. 

"I will gladly be your home, Buck. "


End file.
